


Bloodreina on Sanctum

by Jahn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bloodreina - Freeform, Children of Gabrielle - Freeform, Episode: s06e01 Sanctum, Episode: s06e03 Children of Gabrielle, Gabriell, HurtOctavia, IstanOctavia, Justice, Natblida, Nightbloods, Octavia deserves better, POV Octavia Blake, Red blood, The Primes, Wonkru, octavia - Freeform, throw me to the wolves and ill return leading the pack, vengeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahn/pseuds/Jahn
Summary: Season 6 E03 : Really Bell? You're gonna banish Octavia on a planet where people aren't even safe around those they'd trust with their life on earth?She deserves better. Left alone in the cold, BloodReina decides that the time of the commanders is over. Octavia is a Queen without a kingdom. Her sight set on Sanctum,she seeks an unlikely ally.





	Bloodreina on Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> O deserves so much better than Bell leaving her out to die. Season 6 E03 just reminded me of the quote " throw me to the wolves and I'll return leading the pack" and voila !

Today we saw a queen, left in the cold,forsaken by the person she loved the most.  
Her rock. Unconditional love runs out. She was Bloodreina. The Queen who had chamoioned for ewuality and peace among the warring clans. She displayed no favouritism. No loyalty but to her people. And the cause. Misison accomplished, they forgot about her. Blamed her for the burden she carried alone, so they didn’t have to carry even a fragment of it. It drove the doctor mad into addiction. A child had to step up because no one else would.  
She learned to fight better than she had. A quick learner. Acclimatised. Her heart calcified as she watched the outlaws fight to survive. She mourned those who fell. Made a list of what she could do to make up for their death. Through the horror, she remained practical. Good to madi. Perceptive. Wonkru didn’t survive a fool’s rule. She was a true Queen, a survivor and she did her best to mold her people to pull through in times of calamity .  
After the horrors of the bunker, the peace at Sanctum was a welcome balm.When her warriors awoke, they would finally be able to let go of their pain and start afresh.Couples could finally think about starting the family they’d wanted. This planet seemed to have a spacious school from what she had seen. The planet seemed like they hadn’t seen war . Perhaps their warriors could modify their moves and teach it as a form of dance? The possibilities were endless. It was better than what she’d hoped for.  
She should have known it was too good to be true. Of course they still ostarcised people like her. Left them out to die while they slumbered and feasted in the safety of their homes, offering up innocents as bait to whatever was out there that preyed on life. Death didn’t seem to come easy either. Russel talked a good game, but she could finally see through the façade of peace. Keep the people well fed and entertained and they will never stop to consider the horrors at the city’s outskirts. She wasn’t entirely faultless. Her people had foretaken of the flesh of their own-she had made sure of it .What kind of ruler would she be if she failed to provide for them,compelling them to go mad with starvation before they compelled to killing each other in a rage of delirious hunger.You wouldn’t hesitate to take a bullet for someone you loved in battle. This was the same. The outlaws died so Wonkru could live. The guilt had nearly killed her but her people had made it through.The guilt crippled her .The callousness with which the Primes locked the Children of Gabrielle out to a fate worse than death appalled her. She was still crippled by some of the decisions she had made in the interest of her people. Did these people feel no remorse for their fellow beings?  
The law of the land discriminated against her kind. The children of gabrielle left to a fate worse than death,yet they had survived. They deserved better than to be cast out for their blood. Why did the Primes get to decide who lived and who merely suffered through their existence. Life should be more than a consequence of a genetic lottery.The texture of your hair.Or the colour of your blood.  
The time for the Commanders was over.  
She was Bloodreina.  
The red blooded queen.  
It was time she found herself an army.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this as the story progresses. Or if the muse strikes again which it probably will.Marking it as a oneshot as of now :)  
> Reviews are like a warm cup of coffee for the muse


End file.
